Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 3
Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 4 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 5 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 6 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 7 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 8 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 9 Jurassic Park: Azores - Epilogue|image =Newlogo.png |main = *''Jurassic Park: Azores'' *''Jurassic Park: Azores/Chapters}} Chapter 3 '''The Alternative' Memories began to take shape slowly... like bubbles emerging to the surface from the darkness of a bottomless pit. Marty Darin stood in the warm grassland of Graciosa Island with several baby Triceratops were near him. Marty managed to find peace while he listened to the young growls of the young. "Calm down, little ones," he told them. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. '' ''Immediately, he replied. "Hello?" "Marty," said a female voice. "What do you want?" Marty was angry. "Do you remember my sister, Carlotta?" Asked the female voice of the other line. Suddenly, his voice took on a serious tone. "Well, you better come to the main control room... She has noticed some unusual things during her tour of the park." The woman hung up. '' ''Quickly, Marty climbed into his personal Jeep and looked at the sky before leaving. "Hopefully Ian Malcolm isn't right that this park is failing." Marty's worries weren't pure imagination. Just a week ago, several flying reptiles escaped from the aviary, and Marty had been contacted by the Chief of Park Operations. Well, in the end, Marty thought a bit, and realized that Kajal Lambert's contingency plan was effective. Said contingency plan was carried out, reptiles were annihilated, several dinosaurs in the park were released, and the park's opening had to be postponed. '' ''He remembered exactly the conversation he had, Dr. Geraldson, and Anitta Costa. '"I strongly refuse that," Anitta had told them. She was about to say something to Dr. Geraldson when... "It's all we have left," Marty interrupted. "Why do you say it?" Anitta shrugged. "Because, thinking a little, I think it's sensible," Marty explained. “It is sensible that we kill all individuals with lysine. In any case, we will have to postpone the the park's operation.” ''This led to a wide debate among the three, but Anitta then decided to approve. And that's how the inauguration of the park was postponed, with many dead dinosaurs everywhere. However, this was resolved shortly after, with the arrival of new individuals to the island. '' ''For that reason, now, Marty had too much free time, and didn't need much action; In the end, he had realized that nothing, absolutely nothing, would make him gain recognition from the senior members of InGen and Jurassic Park: Europe as he had wanted so much in the past. '' ''And that stayed there, in the past. '' '''Alternate Down Islet He had finally reached the main control room, located on Down Islet, thanks to the help of an employee who took him with his boat. '' ''Marty was walking through the passageways of the huge main control room when he sees a woman looking at the huge screens that showed the entire complex security system. The woman was Carlotta Costa, and Marty didn't know it at the time. '' "Excuse me," Marty approaches Carlotta. "Could you tell me who Carlotta Costa is?" ''The woman nodded. "I am Carlotta Costa." Suddenly, Marty takes off his hat, taking a bow. "A pleasure." "The pleasure is all mine," Carlotta smiles. "How was the park?" Marty asked. "Well, I came here to see my sister's work, since I'm on vacation at the company where I work," Carlotta said. "I have VIP passes that she gave me… Or well, my sister's secretary." "Sounds good," Marty spoke in his ear. "She's a very disgusting woman, right?" "Yes, I know, I didn't like it when I saw her either," Carlotta laughed softly. "You could be a better secretary than her," Marty declared. Carlotta laughs. "Don't invent, sir…" "Marty," he replied. "Marty Darin." "Well, I don't think she's a good secretary here, Marty," Carlotta tried to be affable, because that comment bothered her. "In fact, I am the secretary of the CEO of the company where I work." "A pity," Marty shook his head. "I don't think so," Carlotta remembered what he had to say to Marty. "By the way, talking about the park," Carlotta began to speak very softly, almost as if whispering. “What happened with the raptor is something impressive. Luckily, it was solved with that massacre you did, besides having burned all the bodies that time when no one was watching.” "How did you find out?" Marty was surprised that Carlotta knew that information. "My sister told me," Carlotta clarified. “''Neovenator pack are sleeping right now after a large meal. ''Alamosaurus ''here are doing fine although a female is sick. ''Ojoceratops ''is doing well with the ''Alamosaurus ''and ''Stegosaurus. Eotyrannus ''has recently been released to the park and got a lot of attention.” ''Marty burst out laughing. "How about the Torvosaurus?" “She has got into another fight twice this week,” Carlotta explained. “One with a Baryonyx ''and today was with an ''Allosaurus. Both are being treated. Tyrannosaurus rex pair are in the park, who were transported from Site C. Pterosaurs are doing fine, the marine reptiles we are worrying about,” Carlotta yawned. He stopped drinking some water and his eyes were widen. “Marine dinosaurs,” he cried. “Marine reptiles!" Carlotta replies. "The Mosasaurus ''has been released today, they are acting like Orcas, since they were Orca of the Cretaceous although they weren’t as smart. Ichthyosaurs like ''Opthalmosaurus ''are as smart as dolphins, we will be using them soon.” ''Marty looks at the security images through the windows. The Tyrannosaurus rex pair had recently had eggs, and they are taking care of it. He looks at the swamp camera where he sees Baryonyx fishing in it. Ceratosaurus seems to have been sleeping on the river bank. He turns around quickly when he hears they are using them 'soon'. “What are they doing, this isn’t right. This is made to be a park not some kind of war testing zone!” Marty yells. “InGen is going to clone some mutated dinosaurs," A worker near to them explained. "The first hybrid is Spinosaurus, then they will clone some dinosaurs with EMP attack or some having balance strength and hunger.” Marty looks at him and hears someone calling him. “Mr. Marty,” said one of the workers. “Yes that’s me,” he replied. “The raptors have escaped and went to the forest," the worker that calls him gasps. Wasting no time, he decides to help. “Marty wait, don’t go!” Carlotta yells. But it was too late, as he darted out of the door with the tranquilizer gun on his hands... Suddenly, a white light began to radiate... more and more and more sparkly. Carlotta's entire body began to vibrate intensely until, with the roar of thunder broke out in thousands of light splinters. '' ''Carlotta woke up suddenly, shouting Marty's name. Category:Jurassic Park: Azores chapters